


A Step in the Right Direction

by Melondy_Rose



Series: The Abandoned House Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, No knowledge of Supernatural required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melondy_Rose/pseuds/Melondy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year later and Dipper still no closer to the truth. That is until he catches a lucky break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step in the Right Direction

 Looking back Dipper found it funny how it all started. A simple adventure into the unknown. A supposedly haunted house, a chance meeting, and the only proof that it happened was a simple multicolored red stone that Dipper always kept in his pocket. That stone in its own way was almost as important to him as the book. Almost. Both marked a changing point in his life even if he didn't realize the significance at the time.

Dipper felt like screaming. A whole year had pass and he still knew nothing more. The police officer who wasn't a police officer, Norman and Danny who he failed to get last names and contact information from, and the house that may or may not have been haunted. Not that Dipper would ever get to know because their adventures were cut short by the Not Cop! On days like this when it was boring, unbearably hot and the air conditioning sucked because him and Mable were spending another summer in Gravity Falls and the stupid pool hadn't opened yet. On days like this he just feels like throwing something.

Dipper and Mabel with nothing better to do settled down on the carpet in front of the T.V. to attempt to find something to watch. Usually on boring days like this Dipper would go out and look for adventure but in this heat there was no way he was going outside unless he had to, and so the channel surfing had began. Mostly it was daytime talk shows, a whole lot of soap operas, some really old shows like what Grunkle Stan would have watched as a kid, and a show that would take a criminals life – from childhood to where are they now – and lay it out for you . Not seeing a better option that's what they settled down to watch. It turns out that it wasn't as nearly as interesting as they had hoped.

The show was actually really boring so with nothing better to do Dipper volunteers to get him and Mabel some juice. So as he walked into the living room with two glasses of juice. He was a little shocked by what he saw on the screen. His jaw didn't quite hit the floor but both glasses of juice did.

“Eww, Dipper!” Mabel screeched at him as a good portion of the juice splashed onto her. “Jeez I know their cute but that's no reason to be spilling juice everywhere.” Dipper gave his sister a quick glare before moving forward to get closer to T.V.

“Mabel do you know who this is!?!” Dipper shouted pointing at the screen.

“Uh...which one?” Mabel stared closer at the two on the screen.

“The giant moose one!” Dipper seeing his sisters confused expression tried for a better description. “The taller one with the longer hair.”

“Hmm I think... Nope not a clue.” Mabel said with a shrug.

“It's the Not Cop!” Dipper exclaimed bouncing in excitement.

“The Not Cop? Wait are you talking about that guy that said he was a cop and kicked you out of that supposedly haunted house that you have been obsessing over for the past year.” See Dipper nod in excitement Mabel frowned at him. “Dipper that's not fair!” seeing her brothers confusion she decided to elaborate “You can't make me play the guessing game about someone I never met! That's cheating!”

“Mabel you're missing the point.” Dipper said sounding exasperated. “This is the first clue I've had all year!” Dipper cut off any reply that Mabel might have had by shouting at the screen, “Look it's on!” while settling down in front of the T.V. away from the juice soaked areas.

“ **The Winchester Brothers led a life of crime from credit card scams to grave desecration. From grand theft auto to armed robbery and murder. What was it that led these two brothers to a life of crime.**

**Dean Winchester was born on July 24, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas to John and Mary Winchester. His younger brother Samuel or Sam followed 4 short years later on May 2, 1983. They lived with there mother and father until November 2 of the same year when the Winchester family homed burned down taking Mary Winchester with it. From this point on the small family would live out of their car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, and cheap motels rooms as they traveled cross country.**

**As far as their schooling went, the boys never stayed anywhere long enough to get a good through education. Which was probably what lead Dean eventually dropping out of high school. Sam on the other hand excelled in his learning and when it came time to apply to college Sam got a free ride to Stanford. This would be where his girlfriend, Jessica Moore, would met her tragic end. Looking back many wonder if this really was a tragic accident or a horrible crime.**

**Many of Sam's old classmates claim that if it was a crime Sam didn't commit it. Some of his old friends who wishes to remain anonymous had this to say,**

**( _None of us really knew anything about Sam's life before. Anytime anyone brought up Sam's life before college he'd clam up and change the subject. I think the only one of us that knew anything was Jessica herself. I remember once right after New Years, actually I think it was Jess's birthday because we were gonna celebrate that weekend, Sam was being all cold and distance and someone made a comment about him being a crappy boyfriend and Jess just turned on them. She said something about how we shouldn't talk about things we don't know. Apparently it was Sam's brother's birthday too and him and his family had some kind of falling out. Something about not going to college and staying in the family business or something, and I remember thinking 'Wait Sam has a brother.'_ )**

**( _I didn't really know anything about Sam's personal life but I am sure about one thing Sam loved Jess. He was head over heels for her. I remember after the fire that the cops were real suspicious and everything but I knew if their was foul play involved Sam wasn't_ )**

**No one is really sure what happened that night but the facts we do know where this, On November 2 2005 Jessica Moore burned to death in her apartment that she shared with Sam Winchester. 22 years exactly from the passing of his mother in the same manner. The police were suspicious of Sam but they didn't have any evidence against him. Years later people would wondered if the police hadn't looked into the wrong Winchester.**

**Little of John and Dean Winchester were know during this time. The only thing for certain is that they didn't stay in one town for too long. The were constantly moving from place to place, and didn't always stay together. But on November 1 when asked by friends where Sam was Jessica reportedly said that Dean had come in the night to ask Sam for help because he couldn't find their father. So Sam left claiming that it happens all the time and that he would be back by November 3 when he had an interview to get a free ride to law school since he was almost done with pre-law. Sam did come back on the night of November 2 only to find his apartment in flames.**

**Many would later wonder if perhaps Dean or John didn't start the fire in an attempt to get Sam back into the fold. If that was in fact the case it worked because on November 3 Sam dropped out of collage returning to a life on the road.**

**Many saw this as Sam's greatest mistake.**

**In the early March of 2006 Dean was suspected of a double homicide in St. Louis, but was never taken to trial because he was found shot dead in what would have been the would be 3 rd victims house. This was believed to be the end of the story until July of the very same year**

**In July of 2006 the Winchesters were involve in a serious crash, which is believed to be the cause of John Winchester's death. The amazing thing is that both Sam and Dean checked out of that hospital alive. It wasn't until later did the hospital discover Dean's death certificate following which they immediately contacted the police.**

**Early September Sam and Dean Winchester were both arrested for the murders of Tony and Karen Giles. While in police custody Dean Winchester agreed to confess. The actual confession was less than helpful. We were unable to get the actual video but we were given a transcript.**

_**DEAN  
My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit.**_

_**BALLARD  
Excuse me?**_

_**DEAN  
You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost?**_

_**(In the observation room, the spectators start laughing.)** _

_**DEAN  
Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did too. But see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the vale, it ain't easy. You know, sometimes the spirits, they, they get things jumbled. You remember "REDRUM". Same concept. You know, it's, uh, maybe word fragments... other times, it's anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. Whatever's going on, I'll bet you it started there.**_

_**(DEAN spreads his hands and smiles.)** _

_**SHERIDAN  
You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes.**_

_**DEAN  
I'm not joking, Ponch.**_

_**SHERIDAN  
You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis.**_

_**DEAN  
Oh, yeah. That wasn't me either. That was a shape-shifter creature that only looked like me**_

**As you can see this confession was less than helpful, but the case in the end was solved. Dean and Sam were both found innocent in this case but escaped before Dean could go on trail for the suspected murder that happened in St. Louis in 2005.**

**A few days later on September 10, 2006 both Sam and Dean were on the police radar once again, but this time for armed robbery of City Bank Milwaukee.**

**Sam and Dean Winchester both entered the bank under the disguise of two security techs and went to the back to the security room. No one is positive if they were apart of the plot from the beginning or if they just decided to help once it started but that evening Ronald Reznick entered the bank and chained the door while brandishing a gun and locked everyone but Dean, who convinced Ron to let him help, in the vault.**

**Ronald Reznick was quickly taken down by a police snipers only to find out that the Winchesters had taken over the hostage situation. It was at that time that Special Agent Victor Henriksen took charge of the operation. He quickly mobilized the S.W.A.T. Team and entered the bank. By the time the bank was secured they had found 3 dead bodies and no Winchester, who some how escaped into the night.**

**After that the Winchester brothers stayed pretty far below police radar. They were always long gone before anyone knew they were there, if anybody realized they were there at all. So when they popped up again high on the police radar in the middle of April 2007 it was for a breaking and entering into the Arkansas Museum of Anthropology. They had accidentally set off a silent alarm causing the police to quickly arrive arrest them both.**

**The Winchesters were taken to the Little Rock police station where they were quickly transferred to the Green River County Detention Center where they were to stay until they were extradited to a state where they had a more serious crimes to answer for, but there extradition never came because after only a few days there Sam and Dean both escaped.**

**It was almost a year later before the Winchesters where found again. In February of 2008 an anonymous tip lead Special Agent Victor Henriksen and a few law enforcement officers to a motel in Monument, Colorado where they found and arrested both Sam and Dean Winchester taking them to the local prison where they were to wait for a helicopter to take them to a more secure prison until they could face trial. The helicopter did arrive safely but before they could leave the unthinkable happened a gas main ruptured send the whole prison up in flames supposedly killing all inside including Sam and Dean.**

**For 3 year everyone thought the Winchesters dead until late October when the Winchesters go on a killing spree going through California, Colorado, Wisconsin, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Missouri, and finally coming to a close in Iowa.They both met a bloodied end when a local sheriff got the drop on them and shot and killed them both on sight finally ending the Winchesters lives once and for all.”**

An awkward silence quickly took over the living room. Mabel not one for being silent for long broke the awkward silence first “Dipper are you sure that this is the guy that you saw? This said they've been dead since 2011, that's like 2 summers ago. You said you met them last summer.”

“I'm telling you Mabel that Sam Winchester is the Not Cop. Their car was outside that house! They're not dead!” Dipper shouted excitedly as he stood up.

“Uh are we sure that's a good thing. According to this they killed like a whole bunch of people and plus the whole creepy grave desecration thing they had going on.” Mabel said sounding uncertain.

“There has to be more to it than _this_.” Dipper stressed as he gestured toward the T.V. as he began to pace. “I mean come on there has to be more. I – I can't believe that's all there is. He just, I don't know, didn't seem like a crazy killer to me.” Dipper finished with a sigh as he came to a stop.

“Okay Dipper, I'm sure we're missing something, but hey we know there names now. The rest will be easy. Right?” Mabel smiled at Dipper as she picked herself off the floor. “Mystery Twins?” she asked as she held out her hand for a fist bump.

“Mystery Twins." Dipper said as he gave her fist a light bump. "Oh and uh Mabel. Thanks” Dipper said giving her a quick hug.

“It's cool that's what twins are for” Mabel said as she went towards the kitchen.

“Uh...Mabel? What are you doing?” Dipper asked as she grabbed a water pistol and quickly filled it with juice.

“Huh? Oh this!” Mabel said gesturing with her now full water (juice) pistol. “This is payback for the spilled juice earlier. It's kinda gross and sticky so I'm returning the favor." She said as she slowly brought the pistol to aim at Dipper.

“Come on Mabel you don't want to do this. It was an accident I swear. Mabel. MABEL!!!!” Dipper scream as he ran away with Mabel hot on his heal as she chased him outside and around the yard while firing mercilessly at the back of Dipper's head until she ran out of juice. Of course that's when her and Dipper got the big water guns and a water war was started eventually involving Wendy, Soos, and barricades which of course lead to Mabel singing “Do You Hear The People Sing” and yelling something about revolution. All in all it was a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as Time Lines go 
> 
> Gravity Falls is Canon through the first season,
> 
> ParaNorman is Canon through the movie,
> 
> Danny Phantom is Canon for the whole series except for Phantom Planet
> 
> Supernatural is Canon to the end of season 8


End file.
